Bellatrix's Melody
by Only Tea and Me
Summary: MY PREVIOUS ACCOUNT WAS HACKED I WILL BE UPLOADING FROM THIS ACCOUNT FROM NOW ON... Bellatrix Lestrange was chosen to carry the next heir of slytherin. However will the child be the perfect heir or the total opposite.
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hello everyone. I have re-uploaded this story on a this account because my other account Born Beautiful was hacked into and I can not access it. Please if you follow that account or the story uploaded on that account unfollow and ignore it. I am sorry for the long time of not updating but I am back and hopefully I will be able to become a more frequent writer on FF. And my good grace I re-read many of my chapters and wondered if I was half drunk when writing them. I have improved quite a bit thankfully. **

Prologue

_August 12, 1981_

_Bellatrix Lestrange laid in her bed holding her swelled stomach. Pains shot through her abdomen and up her spine, she tried her best to get up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She bent over the toilet and vomited, when she sat up to wash her face she felt a popping feeling in her southern region. She felt water trail down her legs and pool around her feet. "Oh God, she's coming!" she whispered to herself. She walked as fast as she can to her fireplace in her bedroom and threw floo powder in placing her head in the flames. "Cissy!" she hissed as she saw Narcissa sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading._

"_Bella?" she asked kneeling by the fire. "What's wrong Bella?" she asked._

"_It's time, the baby is coming!" Bellatrix groaned._

"_Oh God, okay step away from the fire place I am going to floo over to you." Narcissa explained. Bella nodded and moved from the fireplace leaning against the stand of her bed. Narcissa appeared from the fireplace and kneeled next to her sister grabbing her sister's hand. "Alright Bella don't worry come on I need you to stand so I could get you on the bed." Narcissa explained. Bellatrix nodded and held on to her sister's shoulder. Narcissa held her from under her arms and helped her onto the bed._

_Narcissa has been training to become Bellatrix's midwife. She walked into the bathroom to get a basin filled with warm water, some linens, and towels. She heard Bellatrix scream at the top of her lungs and she rushed from the bathroom with the supplies intact. She separated Bellatrix's legs to see if she was fully dilated, she was fully dilated and ready to push. "Alright Bella it's time for you to push. I need you to push in three…two…one…push!" She cried out. Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed. Narcissa looked and saw a small head sticking out. "Oh God Bella I can see the head, now come on…in…three…two…one…push!" Narcissa cried again, she looked down and saw the little girl fully out. She wrapped her in the blanket and brought her to the basin to wash her._

_She finished after a long two minutes and brought her to Bellatrix. She smiled and wrapped the little girl in her arms. She was beautiful with icy blue eyes and curly black hair, her cheeks were plump and rosy making her look like a little angel. She _was _a little angel, she was Bellatrix's little angel. "What are you going to name her?" asked Narcissa._

"_Melody. Melody Angel Riddle." Bellatrix said smiling down at the wide eyes staring up at her. They held confusion and innocence, Bellatrix felt so many things in her now that she hasn't felt in years. She looked up at her sister who looked shocked, Bellatrix's eyes were completely different. They weren't the black cold eyes that use to be in place, but soft dark brown eyes that showed the love she felt towards her daughter._

"_We should tell the dark lord." Narcissa said, Bellatrix nodded smiling down at her little bouquet of beauty. Melody was playing with Bellatrix's hair curling it with her tiny slightly chubby fingers. She looked up at her mother and smiled giggling a little. Bellatrix cooed and kissed the top of her head, her soft curly hair tickled Bellatrix's lips and nose._

"_Floo him and tell him his angel has arrived." she cooed and nuzzled Melody's cheek. Bellatrix looked at her little girl and remembered the lullaby she wrote for her. "_You are my world my darling, what a wonderful world I see. You are the song I'm singing, you're my beautiful Melody._" she sang to the little girl and noticed that her little eye lids were drooping. But they snapped open with a excitement when she heard the crackle of a floo and saw the green flames._

"_My lord, come see your daughter." Bellatrix said smiling. The Dark Lord walked towards the bed and saw the little girl looking up at him smiling. He smiled back and reached for her holding her close to his chest._

"_She is beautiful, what have you named her?" he asked._

"_Melody Angel Riddle." Bellatrix said smiling._

"Unique name_." he stated. He looked down at his heir and smirked knowing she will hold great power._

_One year later_

_Lord Voldemort apparated to Godric's Gallow to kill the bloody Potters. He walked into the house and saw James Potter sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. He didn't noticed Lord Voldemort till the front door slammed shut. He jumped up pointing his wand at the Dark Lord. Voldemort whispered the dreaded curse no one wants to hear and James Potter dropped to the ground dead._

_He made his way through the house looking for Lily and the child. He found her in the hallway holding the child. "Please don't hurt him. Take me, but please not my baby." she whimpered. Voldemort smirked and pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kadavra!" he whispered again and Lily Potter dropped dead on the floor still holding the child._

_Voldemort picked up the baby and carried it into a room that had his name on the door in gold letters. He sat the child down in the crib and pointed his wand at him. The curse didn't kill the child, it only cut his forehead. However it did hurt Voldemort, he fell to the ground gasping for air. His last word before he died was "Melody."_

_Three weeks later_

_I walked quickly down the Muggle street carrying Melody in her basket. She started to cry so I stopped in a alley. I picked her up from the basket and cuddled her. "Shh, my child don't worry._You are the world my darling, what wonderful world I see. You are the song I'm singing, you're my beautiful Melody._" I sang the lullaby softly and she fell asleep. I placed her back in the basket placing the blanket around her. I closed the lid that only went to her neck and walked to a house where I thought she would be safe in._

_I couldn't have Melody in the Wizarding World anymore it just wasn't safe. Even though I still despise Muggles I knew my little angel will be safer in the Muggle world. I walked over to a big estate and walked up a path so I could lay Melody on their door step. I walked to the white door and stood for a second taking Melody out of the basket to hug and kiss her for one last time before I look for her when it is safer. I placed her in the basket again and knocked on the door. I heard the door knob rattle, then I disapparated._

_I appeared right in front of my house, it was small but nice. It was perfect enough to house Melody, myself, and as until last week the Dark Lord. It pained me to know that he has fallen and has no sign of coming back anytime soon. But I know he will return. Though I loved him and wanted to become his wife, he did not feel the same for me. Since then Rodolphus Lestrange has shown interest in me so we planned to marry. It hurt me to give myself to a man who I did not love but yet I only marry him to upstage my pureblood family._

_I walked to my room and pass Melody's nursery. I packed most of her stuff animals and clothing in the basket with her. But I kept one that I wanted to keep with me until I could get her back. It was a plush toy snitch that fluttered it's wings when hugged. I smiled at it and looked at the pictures on her dresser. There was one where I was holding her smiling and kissing her forehead. She stared at the camera and tangled her fingers in my hair, I made a twin lockets that when touched together would bring out the same picture. She loved to play with my hair. When I would change her diaper my hair would drape around her like a black curtain. She would gently curl it with her fingers surprisingly not pulling my hair out. I sighed and walked out of the room with the plush snitch intact. I walked to my room and sat on the bed tears welling in my eyes. I felt lonely and empty with the Dark Lord gone and my little angel gone as well, I felt lost._

_Two years later_

_I got ready for Rodolphus' and I one year anniversary, I admired myself in the mirror. It's been two years, two weeks, and six days since I haven't seen my daughter. I thought the Dark Lord would be back by now and I have gone to great lengths to find the Dark Lord. I even tortured the Longbottom family leaving them mentally ill for the rest of their life's. Last that I heard they are so mad that they don't even know about their son. That broke my heart, I never should have done that to them. I regret it, but yet I thought it was right since it would please my Lord._

_I was walking down the stairs when the door busted open and many Aurors ran in. I gasped and ran back up the stairs as fast as my heels and dress will allow me. I wasn't fast enough. "Stupefy!" one of the Aurors yelled. I fell on the ground confused. I blacked out when the Auror picked me up and carried me out the door. I knew what was happening, I was being arrested for the torture of the Longbottom family. I was going to be in Azkaban for the rest of my life and would never see my little girl. But she would be safe and that is all that matters._


	2. Chapter 1

_August 31, 1994_

I sat on the beach reading the letter I received from Hogwarts a little over a month ago. It's funny how I receive my letter now instead of when I was eleven. But it doesn't matter I am happy I received a letter from Hogwarts; it is the school of my dreams. The only thing that I don't like about my transfer is that I am going to be leaving W.A.D.A, which I also love. But I am going to Hogwarts anyway.

"Mel!" I heard my older sister Olina, call. I looked up and saw her ran towards me, she sat next to me by the waves. "You okay Mel?" she asked noticing my silent demeanor when I am always talkative and crazy.

"Yeah just nervous for Hogwarts." I said. "I don't know how they would treat because I am Muggle-born," I said. It was true I am Muggle-born, and though I was accepted into W.A.D.A society but I know the Wizarding society in England is completely different. They are extremely prejudice and hate Muggle-borns.

"You are very likable person Melody, it doesn't matter what family you come from," she said and brushed my curly hair from my face. "You also have a sweet right and can knock anyone out if thy dare go against you." She huffed as laid out on the sand her brown hair fanning out around her head.

"You are supposed to be the adult here and telling me that violence isn't right." I muttered and laid down next to here looking up at the yellow sky. It was close to sunset and it was ritual every night to watch the sun fall with Olina. "I might be the only American girl in Hogwarts." I sighed

"So that makes you unique. Unique is beautiful and beautiful is what keeps the boys running." She said. "Wanna move closer to the water?" She asked. I nodded and we walked over to the shore. The clear warm water brushed my toes cleaning the sand off of them. We laid on our bellies and let the water brush our hands, my hair hung like long curly ribbons around my face. My hair got a little wet but it didn't matter, it didn't bother me. The sun looked like it sat on the water gleaming at us. The sky was a mixture of pastel pinks, blues, and golds. The water of the ocean was peaceful and serene, the waves went back and forth with a beautiful humming.

Olina drew intricate designs in the sand, it looked like curls of wind blowing through the palm trees. It looked like one of my father's paintings or drawings. We got up from the sad brushing it off our clothing. We walked to our back door when mother slapped our shins gently with a broomstick. "Don't step into this house with all that sand on you two. I just cleaned the floors, go to the surf house and wash the sand off." She said. We nodded and raced to the surf house, I won by a hair and slammed the door to the biggest shower. I giggled and started up the shower, once I got out I ran back inside the house. I ran upstairs to my room and looked at my trunk at the bottom of the bed. Tomorrow a professor from Hogwarts named Professor Severus Snape will escort me to the Hogwarts express. I was nervous for sure, but I was excited. I couldn't wait to meet one of my Professor. I looked inside the trunk looking at my robes and text books. I looked over my text books a least ten times each wanting to be ready for the school year.

I picked up the Defense Against the Dark Arts book which interested me the most. I was always good at the Dark Arts, it scared me a bit, I heard rumors about Hogwarts. The rumors scared the death out of me when I first heard them, it explained about a boy named Harry Potter and the fact the he defeated the Dark Lord when he was only a child. I heard of the Dark Lord before, being his name Lord Voldemort, though most of the wizardry society is afraid to use that name. I am however not afraid, then again I am not an easy person to scare.

I heard a knock on my door, I quickly shut my trunk throwing the fleece blanket over it. "Come in." I said. Dad came into the room with to mugs of hot chocolate.

"Olina told me you were stressing so I made you some hot chocolate," he said placing the cup in my hand. I sipped at the sweetness of the fresh chocolate that mother grows in the back yard. We grow most of our food because we believe it is healthier as well as fresher. Even though most of the stuff in the market places in Hawaii are fresh it still taste better if we grow most of it. "You left one of your books out." he said jerking his chin to a brown leather book. It wasn't a school book it was my Journal of Music, it got that name because whenever I was sad or pissed off I would write music in the book.

Dad walked over to my desk resting his hot chocolate down, he picked up the book flipping through it. "I still remember when you were only a little girl, and when I first taught you how to compose. You never put down your pencil or violin after that. You would cry every time you were away from the piano." He said, he flipped through the book reading over the different scales and notes. "You would never think a fourteen year girl would compose all this sonatas and arias. They are genius." he complimented.

"I learned from a genius." I said complimenting him back. "I think I am going to hit the sack I have a long day ahead of me." I said.

"Yeah you do, goodnight _kama_." He kissed my forehead collected my cup from me and walked out of the room softly closing the door. I sighed and picked up my Journal of Music, placing it in my bag. I laid down in my bed and turned off my Elvis Presley lamp. I turned over to look out my bay window and saw all the stars and the big bright full moon. It didn't take long for sleep to get me.

"Alright, so you have everything?" mom asked as we sat in the living room waiting for Professor Snape to come and escort me to the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes mom I have everything and I doubled checked." I said. She nodded and placed my traveling cloak on with my new robes. "I wonder what's taking Professor Snape so long to get here." I said.

"Well hun, remember he lives all the way in England and we live here in Hawaii. I believe it is going to take a while even though he can use magic." mom said.

At that moment we heard the door bell ring. Dad answered the door to a tall skinny man with shoulder length hair, he looked annoyed and snarky. "Hello you must be Professor Snape. I am Melody's father Erik and this is my wife Arista." dad said shaking the man's hand.

"Yes I am Professor Snape the potions master at Hogwarts." he said. Dad brought him inside where he walked into the living room. He glanced at me but took a double take. "Bellatrix?" he muttered his eyes wide and his head cocked to the side with confusion.

"Whose Bellatrix?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Sorry you just look like someone I use to know." he said. "Now come one the I am a busy man and we must get you to the Hogwarts Express quickly." he drawled and we stood in front of the fireplace. "You know how to floo right?" he asked and I nodded. He curtly nodded back and pulled the green powder from his pocket. "Very well when you step into the fire say King's Cross Station Platform 9 3/4. You understand?" he barked. I nodded. "Very well here you go." he said handing me the powder. I took a handful and hugged my family saying goodbye to them.

I stepped into the fireplace and barked the location, in no time at all I was at King's Cross Station with a ticket in my hand, it was for Platform 93/4. Professor Snape was there beside me. "You still here, I thought you would be on the other side already." he sneered. I looked at him confused and he huffed. You do know how to get to Platform 9 3/4 right?" he asked with hope. I shook my head and he growled annoyed. "You run right through that brick wall." he said dryly.

"You must be joking, right?" I scoffed. He glared at me and I guess he wasn't joking. "I am not going to run through that wall. You must be crazy to think I am!" I cried.

"Just bloody go!" he said pushing through the wall. I fell through to see a whole new platform with witches and wizards crawling around. I was almost run over by another person which broke me from my gaze.

"I am so sorry!" a girl with long brown hair said. "Let me help you!" she said as I crouched down to the ground. We banged heads which made me fall back.

"Ouch!" I cried out.

"I am so sorry!" she said again helping me up.

"It's okay, is this your first year at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"No I am squib, my brother Alex goes here though, I am Briar Jonhson and you are?" she asked.

"Melody Mahana." I answered shaking her hand. I got a good look at her, her skin was stark white against my slightly olive skin and her eyes were blue with sparks of pink in them like tinted crystals.

"Nice to meet you I believe you should board the train it's about to leave in ten minutes." she said checking her watch.

"Yes, nice to meet you too. Thank you, have a good one today." I answered getting my bag and boarding the train. I looked for a compartment that was empty and sat down on the cool material. I laid my head on the window and looked out seeing parents waving at there children as the train moved forward. I sighed and closed my eyes in two hours I will be in Hogwarts. I hope this works out.


End file.
